Oportunidades
by Bloom Malfoy
Summary: En el bello planeta de Magix se celebraba otro aniversario más del final de la batalla contra Valtor y su poder. Y con ello el sacrificio de la última heredera al trono de Dominó, la princesa Bloom. Eso fue lo que lastimó al tan conocido club Winx. Después del ataque final ni Valtor ni Bloom fueron vistos otra vez, no se encontraron sus cuerpos. Todo el mundo los dio por muertos.


Siete años después…

En el bello planeta de Magix se celebraba otro aniversario más del final de la batalla contra Valtor y su poder. Y con ello el sacrificio de la última heredera al trono de Dominó, la princesa Bloom.

Eso fue lo que lastimó al tan conocido club Winx. Después del ataque final ni Valtor ni Bloom fueron vistos otra vez, no se encontraron sus cuerpos. Todo el mundo los dio por muertos.

O al menos eso creían… Hasta que un invitado inesperado apareció en el aniversario. 

**O.O.O**

La algarabía invadía el hermoso salón situado en el planeta de Magix. Luces colgadas por todas partes junto con flores y miles de adornos dorados.

Era el aniversario de la derrota de Valtor y del lamentable fallecimiento de la última heredera al trono de Dominó, la hermosa princesa Bloom. Y con ella, la muerte del corazón de Sky, el rey de Eraclion.

Toda la realeza de la Dimensión Mágica estaba ahí, con otros asistentes y entre ellos, el antiguo Winx Club; las hadas guardianas ya casadas con sus respectivas parejas y el único que aún no contraía matrimonio era Sky. La unión con una princesa de un planeta lejano había sido pactada para cumplirse dentro de un par de años.

La multitud dirigió su vista hacia el frente, donde una señora de edad avanzada estaba parada, con un grupo de mujeres detrás de ella.

_Hoy celebramos otro año más de la derrota de Valtor a manos de la princesa Bloom. Aunque también estamos de luto por la muerte de ella. Dio su vida para que la Dimensión Mágica regresara a ser el lugar pacífico que siempre ha sido. Con las Trix encerradas en prisión y todos nuestros enemigos encerrados por igual. _

_Por favor, tengan una buena noche. Propongo un brindis por la paz de nuestro universo._

O.O.O

Una elegante figura se acercaba en la oscuridad hasta su compañero. Ambos vestidos de colores oscuros. Cabellos castaños largos y otros cabellos pelirrojos oscuros. Ojos castaños e impresionantes ojos azul cian.

-Es necesario que vayamos a esa farsa- dijo la figura de los ojos azul cian con expresión molesta.

-Yo lo considero, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez.- contestó la otra figura tomando del mentón a su compañera.- mi querida princesa me encantaría complacerte pero en esta ocasión no será posible.

-Valtor…- se quejó con un puchero la mujer.- no quiero ir.

-Lo único que puedo prometer es que no nos quedaremos mucho.- dijo Valtor.- mi querida princesa. Tendremos que desaparecer al cabo de media hora. No te pondré en peligro.

La mujer se abrazó al hombre con fuerza mientras él apretaba la cintura de ella.- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó mientras la veía a los ojos.

-No contestaré eso porque sabes muy bien mi respuesta- murmuró ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo consideraré como un sí- dijo Valtor mientras desaparecían abrazados.

O.O.O

-Hola Sky. ¿Dónde está Eliana?- preguntó un chico castaño acercándose al Rey.

-No me ha acompañado hoy- contestó mientras bebía su champagne.- Está molesta por alguna estúpida razón.

-Estoy seguro de que tu matrimonio será un desastre si te casas con ella- dijo otro hombre acercándose.

-Ni siquiera lo dudes- murmuró el Rey- desearía que Bloom siguiese aquí.

-Todos la extrañamos- murmura el castaño.- y duele saber que ella está muerta.

-¿Qué ocurre allá?-preguntó el otro hombre viendo hacia la entrada. El resto volteó en busca de información.

Dos figuras habían entrado elegantemente. Un hombre con una coleta baja de color castaña y un elegante traje negro, mientras la mujer con un cabello pelirrojo oscuro y un vestido azul medianoche. Ambos del brazo como si se tratasen de una pareja. Pero ella llevaba una capa que ocultaba su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una mujer morena- Valtor.

Todo el mundo ahogó una expresión de sorpresa. Justo la noche en la que se celebraba el aniversario de la derrota del hechicero, éste se aparecía como si nada.

-Sólo curioseaba por aquí. Junto con mi prometida- dijo en un tono burlón y captó la mirada de Sky. Le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica al rubio.

-¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de estar aquí?- chilló una chica- Después de lo que le hiciste a Bloom.

-No le hice nada.- murmuró el hechicero- nada que no me pidiera ella. Así que si me permiten, me gustaría pasar una… agradable… velada junto a mi prometida.

Siguió de largo junto con la mujer y tomó un par de copas de champagne de un mesero cercano aterrorizado. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa discreta y un poco fría.

La gente se movía lo más alejado de la misteriosa pareja del hechicero y un aire frío que hizo abrir las ventanas despejó la capucha de la mujer.

Piel blanca, pestañas gruesas de color negro, labios perfectos, nariz respingada y unos increíbles ojos azul cian.

Valtor intentó cubrir su rostro de los presentes pero no lo hizo demasiado rápido y se dieron cuenta de que la chica a la que habían creído muerta siete años estaba ahí.

Bloom, con su persona intacta, del brazo de su antiguo enemigo.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea estar aquí Valtor- dijo Bloom con un tono de reproche mientras apretaba el brazo del hechicero con fuerza.

-Debería haberte escuchado.- le contestó el castaño con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-aunque no hemos estado mucho tiempo en este… lugar… ¿deseas irte mi princesa?

Bloom asintió con un gesto distraído y le sonrío con calidez. – No quiero estar aquí-dijo ella en un susurro imperceptible.

Vio en dirección de Sky e hizo una mueca de fastidio, al igual que al resto de los asistentes al evento.

-¿Podemos irnos ahora?-preguntó ella con una expresión suplicante.

-Vamos- dijo Valtor y le tendió el brazo que ella aceptó con gusto. Empezaron a caminar por el salón y salieron hacia uno de los jardines. Alguien lanzó un hechizo hacia la pareja pero un escudo anaranjado translucido solo lo absorbió.

Segundos después ellos ya no estaban. Y el aire se empezó a llenar de murmullos y comentarios sobre lo ocurrido. Algunos de ellos con mucho pánico en las voces.

Mientras que el antiguo Winx Club y los Especialistas se quedaron pasmados. El ver a Bloom comprometida con Valtor, ellos habían muerto o al menos eso les habían hecho creer.

Y eso les aterrorizó.


End file.
